The Benefits of Mr Sparrow: Pirate Love
by rashelle1989
Summary: Previously 'The Benefits of Mr. Sparrow'. The title has been changed, the story thickened and proof read. Explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! I know I haven't written in a VERY long time, but I came to realise how crap my grammar was when I actually wrote this story a while back. Of course, at the time I hadn't noticed because I was so wrapped up in finishing each chapter! Anyway, I know it still isnt perfect, but it is better. _

_This story was once called 'The Benefits of Mr. Sparrow' but I have changed it to 'Pirate Love' because I find that it is mroe suitable. Anyway, there's more plot to this, and any reviews of any sort are welcome!_

* * *

**Pirate Love**

-

You pick up your bag and start to shove through the crowds. Admitting to yourself, you decide that crowds are just not your cup of tea. They were always full of annoying people. That was one of the reasons you decided to move to a wonderful, hot, relaxing place: The Caribbean.

Back home, everything was just too 'casual' for you. You wanted something that caused chaos. After you saw the Pirates of the Caribbean movie, you just wanted to be on the beach and in the sun. Of course, after some thorough research, you sadly found that no real attractive pirates actually existed anymore, let along ever did exist.

You pull up your bag from the rotating belt carriage and head out. A burly man dressed in black clothes stops you, "Miss, I need to check your pass port."

Reluctantly, you pull your passport out and hold it for him to see. A moment passes and you say, "So are you -"

Before you can finish your sentence, he has reached over and wrenched your bag from your unsuspecting fingers and bolted into the crowd, disappearing with your belongings.

Your jaw drops and you start to scream and run in the same direction.

"Oi! You! Give me my bag! You fu - " You stumble gracelessly into some tourists, knocking their souvenirs from their fingers.

Eventually slipping past the immense mobs of tour groups, you push past an elderly couple in time to see a regular sized man stick his foot out and send the bag-snatcher flying forward, landing on his face.

"Wha'cha step, boy", the stranger stated with a cynical expression.

The stranger bends down, snags your bag from the thief and looks disgustingly at the sprawled and dazed man upon the ground, before turning towards you.

Suddenly his expression is more inviting.

You vaguely study the saviour. Regular height, bronzed skin (most likely from the sun), slim, but seemingly well-toned body, darkest brown hair that fell loosely around his face and matching eyes and a well-groomed moustache with small fragments of stubble growing on his chin.

Standing awestruck and unsure, you watch as he approaches you and easily gets past the tour groups with ease.

"M'lady, is this yer's?" he asks with a polite smile.

You nod slowly, a slight blush running up your cheeks. He lifts the bag and you take it from him, your fingers brushing his warm hand for a brief second.

"Thank you," you say in a grateful voice, "that was very nice of you." He smiled warmly at you, pretending to lift a top hat from his head and tipping it graciously.

"Pleasure 'elping a lady in need", he says in a warm, yet grumbled voice.

He disappears in the crowds with a cheeky grin on his face, and for a moment you can't help but feel you're going to become fond of that man, that is if you ever meet him again.

-

You're at your new flat now. The place isn't as great as it looked in the photos, but its acceptable. Finding that your parents had sent over all your things and they were all boxed in the living room. Having relations in the district, you had been invited to a historical dress-up gathering down by the fort that over looked the beautiful horizon.

Scurrying around the room, you find the box that held your already pre-organised costume, make-up and shoes and begin to get ready.

Unfortunately, you had the horrid jet lag surging through your body and were grateful that you had a complete six hours to get ready; three for some food and sleep, three for getting dressed and curling your hair.

-

You can't help but smile broadly as you gaze at yourself at the wall sized mirror. Already finishing your make-up and curled, styled up hair, you begin to pull your costume on.

Slipping the corset on, you began to pull the laces on the front as tight as you found was suitable, but not too tight. You wanted to be able to stay conscious for the majority of the night.

Pulling on the beautifully crafted red dress, you smother out any unnecessary gatherings and creases in the material. _So far, so good_, you think to yourself…

Having almost finished preparing, you stand at the mirror again, examining the sudden fashion change. The dress hugged at your hips wonderfully, and pushed up your not-normally-large looking breasts. You had a pretty fit body, slim and well-toned, yet when if came to working out at the gym three times a week and eating a lot of healthy food, it had in turn reduced what could have been an enormous bosom.

You shrug, _It's not like I really need huge tits anyway. I like my stomach better._

You finally slip your feet into the unusually shaped shoes and walk around in them for the better half of two hours, just to make sure you don't fall over on the cobble stone grounds outside.

Finally, you find a small handbag and slip various essentials into it: lip gloss, deodorant, blush and foundation, a mirror and just for the historical touch, a small black flip-fan.

-

You sit back down on the bed and wonder what you can do for the remaining forty or so minutes until you had to meet a carriage down the road. If the driveway to the front door wasn't so steep, the carriage would have been capable of coming up but the driveway wasn't really safe for two horses and heavy wood.

Sighing, you decided that you might as well go for a quick stroll outside in the evening warmth and have a bit of a tour along the road beside your new home. The streets were almost deserted; only a few shops still remained open. You pass a vegies market, various corner stores and finally, a bookshop and antique store.

There was a sudden drawn feeling that you wanted to walk into the eerie, ancient looking antique store. It had a very intriguing feel.

_Port Royal's Antique Miscreants!_

You look at the clock tower and see that you have twenty minutes. Curiosity gets the best of you and you walk into the shop. Expecting it to smell stale and old, your greeted with the scent of the ocean and oils.

"'Ello lass!" A grumbling voice comes from the counter.

You spin around and see an aging man standing by the glass cabinet and counter. He beared the marking of the sea, yet full of life and light. You can't help but smile at his linen clothes and large greying lamb-chop side burns.

"Hello, sir", you reply kindly.

He nods politely and notices that your wearing a costume, "Miss, I see tha' yer goin' up ter tha' party at tha' fort?"

You nod as your eyes begin to explore the intriguing artefacts, "Yeah I am, but I feel like I'm missing something from my costume"; you stop to look at a large cutlass on the wall. It's finely crafted, yet the gold has age and millennium gleaming from it. A name is scrawled into it. You squint, and find that you decide it says _W.T_. Your thoughts are drawn away from the cutlass as the shop-owner begins to talk again.

"Well, miss, we 'ave lots of thing's 'ere tha' woul' top yer costume off", he watches as you reach the glass cabinet and look at the gold jewellery.

You peer through the glass at the wondrously crafted gold, silver and gemmed jewellery, "I'm looking for something…hmm…necklace or ring?"

You notice the shop owner move to stand next to you and eyes your costume then scans the contents of the glass cabinet.

You follow his eyes, until finally it stopped upon the alluring glisten of a gold pendant and necklace.

"Aye, woul' say necklace", the man says as he opens the cabinet and takes the necklace out.

The medallion, as the shop owner explained later on, was of ancient age, pure Aztec gold and remarkably light, but incredibly strong. It had sufficed to terrible conditions, but only small traces of age graced its exterior.

He reached for your hand, and places the cool metal in your open palm. You examine the beautiful ornament, and then sigh.

You frown and hand it back to him, "Its really nice, but I don't have any money on me, and even if I did," your shrug, "I don't think I could afford it."

Shockingly, he rips the small price tag off, put the box upon the table and holds the medallion out to you, "Lass, I can see tha' yer not a usual girl," he says with a warm smile, "I 'avent 'ad a decent person ter talk ter in days and yer just lightened me mood."

Reluctantly, you open your palm and he places the metal once more in your warm hand.

"Yer a nice lass, and I don' see any bad luck in yer", he smiles and closes your hand over it. Without another word, he turns and went to tend to his emptying flask.

-

Sitting silently in the carriage and repeating the two odd encounters you had had during the day, you fiddle with the medallion that rested at the top of your dress. Finally, you hear the carriage driver call out for your arrival, the door opens and your brought into the historical reality.

You step up into the fort and look around. People are crowded everywhere and all of them had masks, so you could not see who they were. They were playing classical music to fit in with the theme.

Walking around for a while, just observing the view and fellow patrons costume choice; you find that you're highly impressed. Sighing, you walk over to the buffet near the edge of the fort and take a small cup of rum. Drinking it quickly, you scoff at yourself then feel slightly regretful at the sudden gesture.

"Good evening, fair lady." An English male voice says.

Turning around, a fairly tall man with traces of the sun upon his cheeks beams at you. His eyes are a deep brown, and his brown hair is pulled back into a low ribbon. Although he held up a mask to cover his eyes and most of his face, he had kind features.

"Hello, kind sir", you reply and curtsy.

He smiles and begins a conversation, "Are you new here?"

You reply, "Yeah I am. I only arrived a few hours ago. You?"

A mysterious smile creeps onto his lips. One that you can't help but recognise as one you had used so many times when you found yourself in trouble in high school.

"In some ways you could say I'm fairly new, in other ways," he stops and takes a sip of his water, "you could say I've been here for centuries!"

A small polite laugh comes from your lips, but you're not certain about what he had meant. You disregard the entire thing and continue to talk.

He introduces himself as Will, and as a job description works as a Black smith. Without much thought, you also introduce yourself, claiming that you arrived in Port Royal in a large ship.

The chatting continued, and you find yourself having your seventh rum. _Why in the world am I drinking this? I don't even really like this stuff!_

"You sure do like your ru - ", Will is interrupted as a waiter trips over a ladies dress and spills the glasses of wine onto you. You shriek from the sudden temperature change on your chest and step back.

Will's eyes suddenly look fearful as you trip on your dress and fall back over the edge. A long, dreadful scream erupts from your lips as you feel your body falls into nothing, then finally landing hard and painfully in the water.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Your dazed and in shock. Your lungs had constricted themselves and you don't even fully register that you are underwater, your heavily made dress slowly sinking you to the bottom.

Your mind is sinking away, far away into the world of unconsciousness.

A strong arm grabs around your waist as you fall into darkness…

-

You feel something cold touch your skin then you hear a ripping noise and your lungs pulsating with life again. Suddenly, you feel like your going to be sick. You're blinded by light as you roll onto your side and spit up salty water.

Eyes stinging from the harsh water and blinding light, slowly an image of someone leaning over you becomes visible.

"Never would have thought of that…" A surprised male voice states.

"Clearly you've nev'r been ter Singapore", another male voice adds, only much closer to you.

Your eyes focus and you see a man leaning over you. You hurriedly take in your surroundings, more or less just people, as two men in red coats pull you up.

Gaping, you watch in shock. Another female lay unconscious upon the wharf ground, her face pale and her lips turning a light shade of pink. A strange man pulled out a bowie knife, cut the corset from the dying girl and threw it at a red coat standing by.

The girl instantly sprung back to life, spluttering and coughing up the salty seawater across the wooden ground. As she turned to lay on her back again, the stranger stared at the necklace that hung on the young girls neck.

"Where did you get tha'?" the man drawls as he picks up a pendent from the girls neck and observes it. She watched him almost fearfully.

Suddenly the sound of boots thumping against the wood could be heard, and several more men appeared with rifles pointed at the rescuer. One of the men dressed in respectable blue coat and white vest pointed a sword at the stranger's throat.

"On your feet!" He demanded.

A plump man helped up the other girl clad in a bodice and covered her in a fatherly manner. Looking down, you note that your dress is gone and you were only clad in a bodice as well, with the exception of bra and undies underneath.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" The plump man asked in a worried voice. Elizabeth muttered a hushed 'yes'. You hear one of the redcoats call the plump man Governor Swann.

Governor Swann looked at the dazed red coat holding the corsets. His eyes widened as he noticed the situation he was brought into. He then dropped them and pointed to Elizabeth's and your rescuer.

"Shoot him!" Swann barks.

You gasp, wondering why such a sudden demand had been called upon. Was it because the stranger was clad in very unusual, yet suiting clothing? A frown forms on your face, as you note the stranger staring at Elizabeth's obvious coldness through the upper half of her bodice. You're thankful that you have panties and a bra on beneath your bodice.

"Father!" Elizabeth intervened, before turning her attention to the other highly dressed gentleman, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"_Our _rescuer!" you add. Eyes turn to your scarcely clad form and you nervously skirt your eyes to look at the ground. The Commodore stares uncertainly at the stranger, observing but obviously not liking.

"I believe thanks are in order-" Holding his hand out, the Commodore offered a shake of approval. Hesitating for a moment, the stranger's eyes observed the hand and the Commodore, before he slowly extended his hand with feline cautiousness. Without thought, Commodore Norrington grabbed his hand and hastily pulled the sleeve up.

There was a chorus of gasps and sounds of shock, and you wonder why a few trinkets on his wrist and a 'P' scar is a big deal.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Commodore snarled with a satisfied smirk.

"Pirate?" you mutter to yourself in disbelief.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann demanded in stern aggressiveness.

Norrington continued and pulled the sleeve further up. You see a very detailed tattoo of a sparrow taking flight into the sun.

"Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington drawls.

_So, now I know my rescuers name_, you muse to yourself.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrects, then finds that he isn't in any position to do so, "if you please, sir." The Pirate said in a polite tone with a small, and wave of his free hand.

Other threats are thrown about, and you stand unnoticed near the Pirate, as you listen on. Elizabeth had suddenly been thrown into a frenzy of anger, as Jack Sparrow was dragged down the wharf.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life and this woman's as well!" Elizabeth's tone of voice was becoming stronger and louder with every stride she took. You follow along in front of two redcoats. Elizabeth turns to you, her face slightly lined with suspicion.

"What is your name miss?" she asks.

You tell her your name and you turn to Norrington, "You know, she's right. He saved two lives and in return his should be spared."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness", Norrington snaps, his face emotionless, and you lean back startled.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him", Jack stated while pointing his two index fingers upwards, exaggerating his point. He's suddenly snatched and clapped with irons.

"Indeed…" Norrington sneered. There was a moment of silence as Jack was chained. You turn your back to him to ask the Governor where the nearest telephone would be but things don't go to plan.

"Finally!" Jack snarled and swung the irons over your neck, pulling you roughly close to him in a threatening way. Rifles are suddenly pointed at you, and Elizabeth attempts to dash forward to your aid, but her father grabs her.

"No! Don't shoot!" She yelled.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack cooed through clenched teeth at the Commodore, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat," Norrington was unmoved. You find that slightly offensive, "Commodore!", Jack hissed.

His effects are roughly handed to you, and Jack spins you around and cocks his gun to your temple and says your name in a snarl, "Would you be so kind?" He indicated to his sword, compass, belt, sash and hat. You glare at him.

"Come, come, dear, we don't have all day." He says, his few gold teeth glittering as you begin to dress him. You tighten his belt, pulling roughly.

"Easy on the goods, darling", he coos.

"I doubt a man of your stature would _have_ any goods", you hiss. A grim smile forms on his face, before you are spun around again.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square," Jack huskily says into your ear before addressing the bystanders, "Gentlemen, mi'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Your thrown forward as Jack made his escape. You land roughly into a redcoat who shrugs you off, letting you hit your head upon the ground. You hear gunshots and people running. Finally you're out of your daze and the first thing you see is a gun in your face.

"Who are you and what is your business in Port Royal?" asks one of the redcoats.

You pull yourself up and sigh, "My name is none of your business, Mr-?".

"Mullroy. What's your business?" he asks again. You stare at him, and try to leg it past but are suddenly hit over the head with the end of a gun. Once again, you're greeted with the coldness of dark…

-

You groan as you start to wake up. You don't bother to open your eyes to know that you're on a cold stone, straw covered floor. Rubbing the back of your head, you find that it is mildly sticky from dry blood. A line of swear words come mumbling out of your dry mouth.

There's a shuffling noise then you get the feeling something is leaning over you. Something hairy brushes your cheek and your eyes snap open. You see a man hovering over you.

A spine chilling scream wretches from your throat at the sudden shock and close proximity. The man screams equally as loud back in your face.

It stops screaming and so do you. Suddenly, something bristly touches you again and you scream like mad. He yells as well and you try to get up but head-butt him and fall to the ground. The man falls back, rubbing his nose.

"Bloody 'ell, woman!" he hisses.

Ignoring the pain in your forehead, you back away until you hit a wall. The room is so dark, but maybe because your eyes haven't adjusted yet.

You notice a small lamp and concentrate on that for a moment as your eyes become more accustomed to the dim atmosphere.

You quickly rub your forehead and step away from the wall. You look around and see where you are. You first notice the small window with bars, then the large steel door with a lock then the brick walls. Great!

Turning your attention to your cellmate, he had sat down in the corner and tipped his hat over his eyes, but you still know he's watching you. Gradually, you recognise the attractive, roguish man before you.

"Your J-Jack Sparrow!" you whisper.

He looks up and smiles, "Tha' I am! An' yer tha' lass tha' nearly drowned."

You nod and sit down across from him. Your memory is all jumbled up, so you decide to study the man in front of you. Slim, fashionably dressed with grey linen pants, white loose shirt, large boots and red and white sash.

His face was well-structured, high cheek bones, bronzed tan, dark eyes with smouldering black around the lids, and nicely formed lips. His hair was full of trinkets, a shaped bone and altogether held back with a red bandana.

"You look awfully familiar," you say, "have I met you before?"

Jack takes his hat off and raises an eyebrow, "Nay, before below tha' fort."

Frowning at your actions, you realise his raw red nose. You sigh and take off his hat to inspect the wound more clearly, "Look, I'm sorry about before," you tilt his head up and examine the damage, "it's just you scared me."

Jack is smiling at you, most likely from the closeness and how you eagerly tended to him.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a loud bang and Jack turned his head away.

"I know those guns," he looks out the small window and you watch curiously.

"Its tha' Pearl."

You hear the pirates locked up in the next cell, move over towards the wall between your cell and theirs.

The pirate closer to Jack speaks and you hold your breath from his terrible breath, "Black Pearl? I've 'eard stories. She's been preyin' on ships an' settlements fer near ten years. Nev'r leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do tha' stories come from, I wonder?" you hear Jack say with a bemused smirk. The pirate frowns at his fellow cellmates.

Before you know it, your roughly grabbed and thrown to the ground; your face and head covered with Jack's arms. The ground shakes as debris of brick and stone land around and on you.

Eventually, you pull yourself up with a few disbelieving curse words and your eyes catch the gaping hole in the wall in the cell next to yours. Jack stares solemnly at the 'blessed' pirates as they begin to hurriedly towards the escape. The story telling man turns, his face unreadable, "My sympathies friends, you've no manner of luck at all."

From the look upon Jack's face as he watches the pirate scum escape, you can easily tell that he isn't happy with the results what so ever.

"So, what now?" you ask after he moves away from the cell wall.

He slowly turns, his face expressional with gradual annoyance that seemed to simper down almost instantly as his eyes land on something to your right.

"It's a matter of luck", he says and scoops up a chipped bone. He begins his own feebly attempt of escape.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack, come on. Come on, good boy," Jack coos with almost a fake admiration. The dog has taken a few steps closer.

"Tha's it, good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. Tha's it, tha's it, doggy," you nodded approvingly as the dog is now only an arm-width away, but you frown as Jack starts up again, "come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cad-"

With a small whine, the dog drops all the attention and turns to look towards the stairs as a loud thump is heard. Jack begins to apologize immediately.

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't…"

"Friggen' idiot", you mutter to yourself and think of saying more so words, but stop as a red-coat comes tumbling down the stairs and limply lays across the stone ground.

"This ain't tha' armoury!" An angered voice yells. Before words could escape your mouth, two ruggedly dressed men appear by the body of the red coat and look around dumbly. You study them for a moment, one man dark skinned, hair full of dreads and matted knots and overly sized gums and rotting teeth. The other doesn't look as confident, more or less a follower with a dirtied face, yellow eyed and his face lined with day upon day whiskers. Finally, eyes land upon Jack and your form sitting by the corner.

"Well, well, well, look wha' we 'ave 'ere Twigg – Capt'n Jack Sparrow", the darker skinned pirate sneers. There's a moment of silence before he lurches forward and spits upon Jack's feet. Jack looks disgustingly down at the insult before looking even more revolted back at the men before him…

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into tha' distance. His fortunes aren't improved much!" The other accompanying pirate exclaimed with acute distaste.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers", Jack's normally cheerful and optimistic voice had become dark, rumbling and resentful.

Before anymore obscure words could be shared, the dark skinned pirate let out a growl and before Jack realised, a rotting, bone-visible arm had shot through the cell gap and grabbed him viciously around the neck.

Jack stood visible shocked, but remained in his said stature. "So there is a curse, Koehler. That's interesting." The words only just escape his mouth.

Koehler's rotting teeth glisten, "You know nothing of hell."

Without much thought, you're on your feet and slowly walking towards the men. The male induced hormones are flying in every general direction, that they only realise you are there when you grab what remaining sleeve is on Koehler's arm and pry his arm and hand from Jack's reddening throat.

"Ugly", you mutter quietly through clenched teeth and vigorously wipe your hand upon your bodice. As your eyes leave inspecting your hand, you notice attention firmly appointed in your direction.

"What did you say?" Twigg asks suspiciously.

Before any other words can be said, Jack is standing in front of you, blocking you from their view. "She ain't said a damn thing", he says firmly.

You peak over Jack's side and mouth two immensely insulting words towards Twigg. Leaning back defensively as he lurches forward, Jack is still unmoved.

"Interesting", you whisper with a quirk of your brow.

You stand silently just watching as no words are shared from then on as the two pirates gradually leave.

Slowly turning with a slight sway of his hips, he stares curiously at you, "Tha's very interesting…"

"What is?" You ask while wondering whether the odd pirate had actually heard you. He walked so he was now directly in front of you, close enough for you to notice a small blood splotch on the side of his face.

"Ye' coulda' caused trouble." His face is questionable.

A sigh is your reply. When he continued to stare disapprovingly at you, you decide to start objecting. "What do you mean? They couldn't have got to us!" you bark at him, he leans back slightly as if your going to throw a threatening punch, "mind you, it was your fault the mutt got away anyway!"

He continued to stare down at you, his expression still unmoving. "Perhaps so," he finally says then plants his hands upon his hips and exclaimed loudly, "but ye' still coulda' caused trouble!"

You throw your hands up in defeat and groan in annoyance, "My god! You are, no doubt, the most complicated person I have ever met!"

-

Slowly and gradually, you're awoken by the sound of footsteps entering the jail. Peeping an eye open, you find that Jack is lazily sprawled out upon the ground, his hat still over his face blocking the sun pouring onto his face through the large gaping hole in the wall in the next cell. Unfortunately for you, it wasn't the warm sun that had woken you but a red coat that had come downstairs to check which prisoners had survived and which had escaped.

The red coat snickers at Jack, who in turn mumbles a few words that are inadequately related to alcohol beverages. His eyes are then turned to you, and you remain in your position and close your eyes. There is a moment of silence before you hear his feet shuffle and finally the tip-tap of him ascending the stairs then finally the door closing and locking.

Sighing, you rearrange yourself into a more comfortable position (if it is even possible) and doze off again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Com' on…please…" A desperate voice whispers.

Groaning in utter irritation, you go to roll over but forget that you have taken sleep upon a bench. Yelping in surprise, you roll off your support and land with a loud 'Oomph!' upon the hay skirted stone ground.

Jack turns, seeing you pulling yourself up from the ground and picking flecks of rock and hay from your clothing and hair. Shrugging, he returns back to conquering the lock.

With a very aged, rotting bone.

"Jack, the bone wasn't made to pick locks", you inform after a few moments.

He turns and gives a frustrated grunt, "Well, it is now." He started to fiddle with it again, until you both hear footsteps.

Without warning, Jack threw himself onto the ground.

"Play dead", he whispers to you. You pretend you didn't even hear him ask.

The footsteps grow louder and you see a man come towards your cell. He disregards you completely, and looks at the sprawled out pirate, "You, Sparrow!"

"Aye!" Jack answers, his head propping up for a moment.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" the man asks.

"I've 'eard of it", Jack replies in a tone that clearly states ' If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine'.

"Where does it make berth?" the man asks again. You gaze at him watchfully, taking in his casual dress, handsome face and brown hair tied with a ribbon.

Jack looks amused for a moment and props himself up on his elbows, "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?"

There was no response. You also listening intently.

"Captain Barbossa an' his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerte. It's an island that cannot be found except -" Jack lifted a hand and made almost a hushing motion, indicating there was more to explain, " - by those who already know where it is."

The stranger is now pressed up against the cell door, peering towards Jack, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack sighed and started to study his fingernails, "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Put on the spot.

A scoff comes from you as you continue to listen.

"An' ye' want to turn pirate ye'self, is that it?" Jack replies instantly with a quick wit.

"Never!" The stranger snapped instantly, and then became silent. He stops and shifts his eyes slightly from you to Jack, "T-they took Miss Swann."

"Oh, the lovely girl who was so sheltered by her father?" You simultaneously blurt out loud.

"Sorry?" The stranger queried while studying you with a strange expression. You then realise that this man had not been down by the docks, therefore never witnessing the previous events.

"Oh, never mind." You mutter.

Jack seemingly approves of the young man and claps his hands together whilst pulling himself up into a sitting position, "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see," he tilted his head to the side sincerely, "well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

You scoff and earn a look from Jack.

"I can get you out of here - "

"How's that? The key's have run off!"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free," the man picked up a bench and hooked it the bottom of the cell door. You watch curiously as he begun to push down with his entire weight.

"What's your name?" Jack asks with a twitch of his lip.

"William Turner", he says while averting his gaze back to the pirate.

"Tha' will be short for William, I imagine," Jack's eyes lowered as if he were reminiscing about the past then suddenly he looks back up, "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?"

Will muttered a yes.

"Aha," Jack said with a bit more hype, and you instantly realise that Jack has some how formed a plan within his mind, "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass," Jack stopped and turned to you, "Wha' bout you, love?"

You sit and think about it for a moment, "Well, I have no idea where else to go and I don't know how to get home, so yeah," you sigh and stand up.

Jack clapped his hands again and stood up with a big grin, "Great! The more, the merrier! Do we have an accord?" he shook hands with Will.

"Agreed, get us out!" Jack said enthusiastically.

Will pushed down on the bench and the cell door came off its hinges and fell to the ground with a loud clang, "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" Jack quickly stammered to some hangers and grabbed his belongings.

-

Your blinded by the morning light as you start to follow Jack and Will down to the shore. Your gut was rumbling and only then did you realise how nervous you were.

Will was in the lead, with you coming up next and Jack hanging on the tail. From what you could tell, you were heading towards the bridge. "Red coats", Will mutter and come at a sudden stop.

Not expecting this, you run straight into him.

"Oof!" you fall back and into Jack's arms. Your eyes were closed shut and noticing you didn't hit the ground, you slowly open them to see Jack holding you up.

"Careful, love", Jack whispers.

You let a smile cross your lips as Jack helped you up and you continued to sneak down and below the bridge.

Making sure no one saw or followed you; you rested your back on the cold wall below the bridge.

Jack seemed to be eyeing a medium sized ship out by the docks. Will noticed this and knew what was going to happen.

"We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" he muttered.

Jack turned around to face him, "Commandeer. We're goin' to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," he stopped and made a hand gesture, then became serious.

"One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will responed with passion.

"Oh good! No worries then!" Jack spun around again with cheriness.

The next thing you knew, you were being hurried under a small boat. Jack was first under, then you.

Will was about to go under, when suddenly red coats came out of nowhere. You were only half way in, when all of a sudden your pushed with full force by Will and shoved on top of Jack.

Your face is on Jacks chest, your left foot is in Will face and something is digging into your rib.

Slowly lifting your head, you see Jack grinning at you, "Couldn't keep your hands off me?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I keep tripping over and Will pushed me!" You retort, but Jack only smirks in reply.

Five minutes later, from your chest down your in water and breathing off stale air crammed under a boat.

Your toes only brush against the sand, considering that both Jack and Will were a good foot or and a half taller and holding the boat at their height. Sighing, you decide to just let them do the work and float along.

"This is either madness or brilliance", you hear will say in a concerned and even angered tone.

"I couldn't agree more", you add with a bemused chuckle.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replies with a grumble.

_How in the world could have this man come up with an idea like this? _You think to yourself while lazily kicking your feet under the water, _maybe he's done this before…_

"Ouch."

Suddenly, you feel your toes brush against something rough and splintering. Peeping down, you can make out a small wooden shaped box with a thin rope tied to it and heading upwards.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, while looking over his shoulder you.

"Look out for the lobster trap", you state just as Will was approaching it.

An annoyed grunt comes from behind you and the dim sound of crunching wood. You turn and gaze at Will with an amused grin. He looks up at you.

"What are you doing? Are your feet even touching the ground?" He asked while trying to pry the lobster trap off his foot with his free foot.

You shake your head, "Nope, my feet aren't touch the ground. So I thought I'd just float by and kick along," he tilt your hear at him, "I did warn you about the trap. Do you want me to duck under and take it off?"

"No, keep it," Jacks voice butts in before he came to a sudden halt, "On the count of three, we let go and swim to surface-"

On three, you take in a gulp of air and kick off the bottom. Soon you reach the surface and gasp for air. Your insides were still recovering from the salt attack earlier on. Will and yourself watch as Jack made use of the lobster trap and rope.

Will grabs your hand and helps you onto the deck of the ship. "Take this", he offers you a cutlass but you shake your head in decline.

"No, no, no, I think I'll just wait here til your done _Commandeering_," you mumble and add, "Nautical term."

Will stares at you; his expression uncertain before you nod towards the direction Jack had gone. You watch as Will disappeared and wait a moment before hearing disruption. Stepping up into view, you stare down at the visible uncertain and shocked sailers as Jack threateningly cocked a gun at one of the men's foreheads.

A moment passes, and before anything else is shared, the sailers are in dingy and rowing towards shore.

"What did you say to them?" you ask Will as he stood by the mast.

He looks disgruntled for a slight moment, "I didn't say a thing. He did." He motioned towards Jack, who was standing by the helm.

Deciding to follow Will to the helm, you eye Jack who is standing in all his prime, beaming at his success of commandeering.

"Did you threaten them?" You asked while leaning your back against a railing next to Jack.

Jack's eyes turn to you and he looks sweetly at you, "Only a little."

You can't help but let a smile form on your lips. Before you can ask anything else, you find Will staring worryingly over the top of your head.

"Here they come."

Both you and Jack look over, only you actually fully turning while Jack continued to rest his rusty pistol upon his shoulder. A sly grin formed across his features.

The Interceptor is nearing the Dauntless much quicker than anyone would have expected.

"What are we going to do?" you ask as the ship is nearing.

Jack grabs your hand and beckons for Will to follow you to the back of the ship and stand below the main sail.

"Wha -?" you begin.

"Shh…" Jack hushes then brings you closer to him to hide you from view. The sound of commands and orders are being thrown about by the voice of Norrington as they boarded the Dauntless.

The sounds of footsteps are nearing, and you see Will holding two ropes attached to the top of the main sail. You suddenly realise the ropes are long enough to swing from this side of the ship to the Interceptor.

You begin to gape at them, and shake your hands in protest as Will hands Jack one of the ropes. Finding that Will was already preparing to swing off the starboard side, you continue to protest in sign language more fervently.

"No time to complain, love!" Jack's coos in a low voice before scooping you with one arm and swinging off the Dauntless after Will.

Instantly, you wrap your arms and legs around him, and close your eyes tight. The wind is billowing through your hair one moment, and then suddenly Jack is letting you down onto the deck of the Interceptor.

Slightly dazed, you lean back against the side of the deck railing and watch Will hack the supporting ropes of the sailers from the Interceptor's side. Jack has already made hast to the helm and the Interceptor is already moving.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack bellowed with sheer amusement, then suddenly ducking as a shower of bullets came pouring down.

You watch as the Dauntless fades into nothing behind the Interceptor. A grin forms on your face as you realise how smooth the commandeering had been.

Moments passed, and you find yourself wandering the deck, rubbing the back of your burning neck, then finally stopping and sitting next to Will as he spoke to Jack.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," Will stopped short just to look up and see you sit down across from him before continuing, "after she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

Jack is more or less securing ropes from the sails, and you can't quiet note whether he is listening or not.

"My father," suddenly Will is up and wandering towards the ever-moving Jack, "Will Turner. And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter."

Jack continued to wander the deck, his back still to the talking Will.

"I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

You continue to eye the two men, and finally Jack had swung around and made eye contact with the pursuing Will.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack answers with the slight crease of reminiscence on his features before turning his back to Will and continuing, "Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Instantly you find yourself leaning forward and listening more.

Will's face had contorted into anger and he had drawn his sword, "My father was not a pirate!"

Jack sighed but kept his back to him, "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you!"

Looking over his shoulder, Jack replied wittingly, "And that's no incentive for me to fight fair, is it?"

Without warning, Jack had suddenly spun the wheel causing the lower sail to come swinging to the left and pummelling into Will. You gasp as Will grasped helplessly over the edge of the ship. Rushing forward, your suddenly grabbed on the arm and held back by Jack. You stop and glare at him.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," Jack held the while in place while holding his sword in the other hand, "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

Jack had averted his eyes towards you just as you took a step forward. You stop. Jack continued.

"And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So…" Jack pulled the wheel over and the sail brought Will back onto the deck. He fell with a loud thud. Jack leered over him, his blade pointed at Will.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate -" he flipped the sword in the air and now offered the hilt towards Will, "- or can you not?"

Will reluctantly took the sword and you offer and hand to help him up, but he declines and returns back to sharpening his cutlass.

"Tortuga?" you ask Jack by the wheel.

Jack turned around with a grin, "Tortuga."


	4. Chapter 4

-

Hours passed and the dim outline of land drifted over the horizon. After much contemplation, you decided to categorize both the men.

Will was straight up handsome, polite and well formed. His attire was well procured; his hair pulled back in a neat fashion and his face wasn't too dirtied. But he was also stubborn, too narrow minded, too uptight and seemingly stared at you as if you were a common whore.

Jack on the other hand, was smart, witty, unique, odd, polite to a degree, rude to the same degree, and over all -

_A smart ass_, you let a small scoff out.

He had an unusual scent of alcohol, sea and something spicy, had several tattoos, and wore kohl on his eyes and obscure clothing. He walked as if constantly tipsy, or had a life at sea for what seemed like years on end.

Yet, for what reason you weren't sure of, you physically knew that Jack Sparrow was mildly attractive in a different way than Will.

_Mildly is an understatement…_

Sighing, you leaned back onto the deck and let the evening sun tease your skin.

-

Docking at Tortuga wasn't as fun as you would want it to be. As soon as your feet touched the cobblestone of the streets, you were given looks from disgusting men, sneers from prostitutes and scowls from everything else.

You had resolved to tagging along behind Jack and Will. As soon as the three of you had arrived within the mobbed streets, you had realised that wearing naught but a bodice was a _very_ bad statement. Even for a place secluded with whores.

Coming to a halt, you suddenly noticed that Jack had a walking stick and was swinging it carelessly around while talking to Will.

"... More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" The two men scanned the ever aggressive, seductive, contorted, _proliferous bouquet _of Tortuga.

"What do you think?" Jack asked enthusiastically. You frown at a man who sat below a very large woman who so willingly poured grog into his open mouth.

"Hello missy!"

You jump as a grubby old man grabs your behind roughly and sneers at you with dirtied, lust filled eyes. A cringe forms on your face as he breathes upon your skin as you back up into a wall.

Highly doubting that even if you screamed, no one would hear you at all, you suddenly feel a warm arm coil around your waist and pull you towards them.

"She's already taken, mate." Jack growled threateningly. The old man muttered something then trudged off.

A relieving sigh comes from your lips. "Thanks Jack", you go to leave but you find Jack's arm still firmly around your waist. "Jack? You can let go now."

An impish smile forms upon his lips before he lets go and leads both you and will into the inner street. Before anything is said, a petite sized red head had approached. Noticing, Jack spun around and greeted her.

"Scarlet!" Before any formalities can be shared, the lady snapped out her hand and slapped him hard across the face before disappearing again.

"Not sure I deserved that…" Jack muttered in a slight confusion. As he turned back, another woman had approached. The curvaceous blond glared daggers into Jack's face.

"'Ho was she?"

"Wha -" as quick as lightening, her hand connected with his already pained cheek. You wince as Jack rubbed the stinging flesh.

"May 'ave deserved that…" Jack muttered as he rubbed his redding cheek.

"A favourite with the ladies, Jack?" you ask as you follow him down the street.

He spun around and raised an eyebrow, "Depends in what department."

You can't quiet decide whether to laugh, frown or mock anger. Frowning, you decide that slight mock anger and amusement is the way to go. Linking arms with you and beckoning Will to follow, Jack begun his grand tour of his own Heaven.

"Now, that's a bar, that one is too, that's a brothel, that's a tavern, and that's a whore house - "

Following Jack, you wonder how such a place could exist. Fighting in the open, drinking and drowning in alcohol, stenches that you didn't know existed and women in all shapes, nationalities and sizes in all the same job description. Jack has stopped you in front of a barn.

" And this is where our dear helper will tend to our problems."

-

Following Jack down a set of stairs, you find that the variety of stenches was just updated. Stepping onto the muddy ground, you eye the sleeping fellow resting on the stomach of an equally sleeping pig.

"Will, hand me that bucket of water - " Will handed Jack the bucket. Without hesitation, he tipped the bucket onto the man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot - " The abused man had shot up and instantly procured a pistol from within his vest. Realisation set over his features and he lowered his weapon.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Jack smirked, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man smiled and nodded, "Aye, that'll about do it-"

Before the already wet man could say more, you relentlessly shower him with another bucket of water.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" He bellowed angrily.

Lowering the bucket, you nervously smile and shrug, "That was for the smell."

-

Entering _The Faithful Bride_, Jack led both Will and yourself towards an unoccupied table.

"I just need to have a quick chat with my 'ole friend Mr Gibbs," he picked up two tankards from a nearby table and asked the bartender to fill them up, "make yourselves at home, savvy?"

Minutes passed then Will broke the silence, "This is very…different…"

You nod in agreement and move your chair over just as a man collapsed drunkenly where your seat had been only moments ago.

An hour passed before you decided to check on Jack and Mr Gibbs. Will following you, you walked past the left over drunks and to their table.

"And that's when they made me their chief!" Jack proclaimed happily towards the three women who swooned happily on him.

You tap him on the shoulder, "Jack, I think we better go?"

"'E's not goin' any where!" One of the women objected with a dry cockney accent. You turn to her and glare.

"I would move if I were you." You threaten.

"Or what, missy?" The woman retorted while standing up.

"Or its my fist in your face, _missy_." There's a chorus of 'Oh's' and Jack is drunkenly beaming at you.

Knowing that the whore is ready to claw at your face, you catch her hand before it makes contact with your cheek. "Wrong move," you snap before slamming your fist into her face and sending her crashing into Gibbs.

Heaving Jack up with the help of Will, you head towards the stairs with the sound of catcalls and cheering behind you.

"That wasn't necessary", Will states as you reach the second story.

"It was brilliant!" Jack suddenly says before slumping again. Sighing, you turn to face Will.

"Look, I'll take care of him from here. Go on and find a room." You say while Jack rested an arm around your shoulder.

Will shook his head, "Are you sure? He doesn't look like he's in any condition to be reasonable. Not that he ever _is_ reasonable."

A small chuckle escapes your lips and you push the door open, "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Stepping into the room that isn't occupied, you loose your grip on Jack for one moment and he slumps onto the ground and a pained groaned comes from him. You wince, close the door and help him back up.

He stares cynically at you, and you frown in confusion.

"What?" you ask.

Without any warning, he leans over and licks your cheek. You continue to stare confusingly at the drunken pirate. His face is close enough for you to smell the salt on his skin.

"Y-you smell like f-fruit." He says in a drunken slur before almost stumbling again. You help him regain his stature, coax him towards the bed and let him fall onto the mattress.

"I smell like fruit?" You ask while sitting down next to his slumped form, "You licked me, Jack. I think you mean I taste like fruit."

"Same thing." The pillows muffled his voice.

"Jack, you're very confusing." You say without much thought, but are mildly surprised to find that all of a sudden he is sitting up and staring at you.

"Me? Confusing? Excuse me manners lass, but it's utterly most clear tha' yer' the most confusing thing that's ever graced me presence!" Jack suddenly stated, his body swaying slightly as he spoke with animated hands.

You frown, "What?"

Once again without any warning, your grabbed around the waist, rolled over onto your back with Jack now resting on top of you with his head nestled in your chest. You find that in no way can you move because his entire body weight is holding you down.

"Jack?"

You hear him let out a disgruntled sigh.

"No more talking." He says in a low tone before there is nothing more but silence.

-

Your suddenly thrown awake when a palm comes crashing down and smacks you hard on the backside. You groan and find that you feel slightly chilled and the sheets of the bed have now been pulled away from your grasp.

Opening your eyes, you find that a shirtless pirate is beaming at you with utter most amusement.

"Wakey Wakey!" Jack bellows before readying to slap your backside once more. Annoyingly, you sit up and squint the sleep from your eyes. Before you even think of what's going on, your eyes are suddenly skirting over the bare chest man who is walking around the room looking for something.

Coming to your senses, you ask, "What are you looking for?"

"My shirt an' hat."

Once again, you can't help but frown in confusion, "Your hat is somewhere near the door and I dunno where your shirt is because you fell asleep with it on."

Jack grins at you, "Perhaps ye' took it off?"

You stand up and stretch, "If I was going to take anything off you Jack, it would be your hands."

Jack lifted his hands and inspected them because almost protecting them behind him, "Why?"

You laugh, "Because it seems those things have a mind of their own. You pinned me down last night and fell asleep on top of me. My lower half was numb for some time."

"I musta' had absolute fun last night then", he retorted while pulling his shirt from behind a chair. A small laugh came from your lips as you follow him out of the window other than pass the tavern owner and pay the nights stay.

Meeting Will by the market, Jack led both of you down the crowded streets of fruits, clothes, food, beads, jewellery, goods and what nots. You watch Jack's continuously moving hands snatch up various things without any shop owners noticing. He hands you an apple, while keeping a banana for himself.

"How does he do that?" Will asks you as you both follow Jack down to the docks. You shrug.

"No idea, but at least the apple is good."


	5. Chapter 5

-

Trailing behind Jack, Will and Gibbs, you watch them eye the line of men by the wharf. Men of all sizes, ages, colours and style. You see a man standing with a brightly coloured macaw on his shoulder.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" you ask with slight humour.

Jacks eyes shifted from you then to a pirate with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir!" Gibbs introduced.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack demanded simultaneously with a steady and intimidating stare. The pirate continued to stare.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack barked.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how…" Mr Gibbs answered.

You look at Jacks disgruntled face and hide your laughter. Jack looked down at the ground then took one-step foreward, then turned his head to the bright blue parrot.

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

The parrot nods its head a few times then squawks, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

You chuckle and whistle at the bird, "So, guesses are, that means 'yes'."

"O' course it does. Satisfied?" Jack pipes up to Will. You can't help but wonder how such a man with such a regular sized body could have mustered the power to not have a hang over what so ever.

"Well, you've proved them mad - "

"And what's the benefit for us?" A feminine voice demanded.

Jack tilted his head and slowly made his way down the dock till he got to the last person. The pirate had his head bowed with a large hat on. Or he did, until Jack took it off and long black flowing hair cascaded down the dark woman shoulders.

"Anamaria-", quick as light she slapped him with full force.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either", you mumble to Jack.

"No, that one I deserved", he replies with a nervous smile.

"You - stole - my - boat!" she hissed to him.

"Actually - "

Anamaria's palm connected with Jacks cheek again.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack slyly tried to break the ice.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!" Jack backed away as she pointed her finger at him.

"I will…"

"A better one!" Will added.

"A better one!" repeated Jack.

"That one!" you point to the Interceptor.

"What one?" he asked in a shocked tone, before realising you indicated towards the ship only just off the shore, "That one! Aye! That one. What say you?" Jack fumbled with the fruit in his hands.

A chorus of 'Ayes' came as the new crew made ready to leave. But Mr Gibbs had more to say.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. And to have two!"

Jack sighed and turned on heel, "It'd be far worse not to have them…"

-

Three hours into the journey and news was a storm was nearing. The crew worked busily on deck, while you helped knot some ropes with Gibbs.

"So, where you from lass?" Mr Gibbs asked as he sat down.

You finish up with the last knot and rub your sore hands together. A tiresome sigh escapes your lips, "I'm from a place that's quite far from here. Best be unnamed." He simple nods and offers you some rum. Politely declining, you turn your gaze towards the approaching storm.

Eventually you reach Jack and stand near him for a while before starting a conversation.

"So, you have a plan?" you ask. Jack's moustache twitches then he opens his mouth to speak then stops, and then takes in a deep breath.

"I'm guessing….no" you say.

Jack continues to gaze at the ocean with a thoughtful stare. "Well, ole' Jack has gotten through many troubles, so why would this one be stopping me?"

"Well…I don't know", you reply bluntly and sigh.

Minutes passed, and on cue the Dauntless is showered with water. Jack had ordered that you lock yourself within his cabin because it was safer, but objecting was more on your lines. If Anamaria could stay on deck, so could you.

You cough and push yourself to move across the rocking deck. Without warning, your showered with a wave and thrown forward across the deck. Slipping while trying to pull yourself up, you grasp onto a rope. Suddenly someone is by your side and trying to coax you towards the Captain's Cabin.

"Careful! You shouldn't be out here!" Will bellows over the crashing noises.

You try to help Will pull a rope back and tie it but find that it isn't much use. Seeing as he wasn't succeeding, Mr Gibbs came to help.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yelled after a few minutes of tugging and pulling.

Struggling to hold on, you grab Gibbs' arm and heave yourself back.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

The last part of Gibb's statement only just manages to catch your ears, as your suddenly thrown into Will. Finding that your no use on deck, Gibbs' grabs your arm and hastily brings you with him onto the helm.

"We should drop Canvas, sir!" he shouts over the thundering waves against the Interceptor.

"She can hold a little bit longer!" Jack yelled back with a low growl and a turn of the wheel. You can see his tangled wet hair flying around him as he held his compass with one hand and steering with the other. His eyes a filled with anticipation.

"What's in your mind that's put you in such a fine mood?" you ask loudly from behind Gibbs.

A grin formed on Jacks face as he turned his dark eyes on you.

"Were catching up…"

-

An hour more of the storm continued before the ship had pulled through and was merely shrouded by a darkening fog. You stand and stare at the Island forming before your very eyes. You hear Will and Mr Gibbs start to talk behind you.

"Dead men tell no tales!" Mr Cotton's counterpart screeched from the mast.

Jack stood by the helm, constantly checking his compass until finally shutting it tightly and packing it away after Cotton continuously watching him.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" you ask as you sit down next to Mr Gibbs.

"Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerte. That was before I met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

You hear Will drop his knife and stare blank eyed at Gibbs. "What? He failed to mention that."

Mr Joshamee Gibbs had let something slip, and managed to stifle a gasp while drinking from his flask.

"Well, he plays things close to the vest now. An' a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him an' says everything's an equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat", Mr Gibbs explained.

You can't help but feel somewhat confused with the tale, but continue to listen quietly anyway.

"Ah. So that's the reason for the…" Will did an almost replica of Jack's animated hands.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will , when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued," Gibbs explained, "but after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly," he motioned his pointed finer to his temple, "but Jack made it off the island an' he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." You mutter.

"Aye", Gibbs replied.

"How did Jack get off that Island?" you ask curiously.

"Well, I'll tell ye'. He waded out into the shallows an' there he waited three days an' three nights till all manner of sea creature came an' acclimated to his presence. An' on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together an' made a raft!"

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will repeated with slight confusion and a disbelieving expression.

"Aye, sea turtles", Gibbs replied with an assuring nod.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. Gibbs opened his mouth to reply but found he had no answer. Just on cue, someone had invaded the small conversation.

"Human hair," Jack paused while gazing seriously at Will, "from my back…"

A smile forms on your lips as Will stared cynically at the equally serious Jack. Without moving his eyes from you or Will, he begun to instruct orders upon his crew.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack bellowed before addressing Will, "Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore."

Suddenly you're on your feet and staring heatedly at him, "And what of me?"

You must have frightened Jack well off with your sudden movement, because he didn't bother to object, but merely stare worriedly before stating, "Fine! Bloody woman…never happy!"

Preparing for the row towards the Island, you catch Jack whisper something to Gibbs before the three of you climb into the dingy and are lowered into the water below.

-

"So, what we doing when we get inside?" you ask as the small boat entered a thoroughly dark, and narrow cave. Will sat by the front of the boat with his back to Jack's back while he rowed, with you sitting at the end facing the pirate captain.

He seemed to gaze at you for a moment. You can't help but think back to that night in Tortuga. "Jack…can I ask you something?" you whisper. His full attention was appointed to you and you know that he is listening to every single breath, movement and sound you make.

"A-at Tortuga…what did you mean that I'm confusing?" you manage to say. He sighs and continues to row.

"Jack, don't ignore me…" you whisper in a small demand. Ever since Tortuga, you were almost certain that the pirate watched you from afar, made sure that none of the crew got on your back and that he was more and more secretive when you questioned more seriously.

An unsettled noise came from his throat, "Love, I suggest that ye' don't linger on such events. Wha' I do suggest is that ye' promise not to do anything tha' would get ye'self hurt."

Not knowing what to say, you turn your head away but his hand catches your chin and your back to gazing at his steady stare.

"I see something more in ye'. Just tell me nothin' drastic will 'appen to ye'." His voice was nothing but a whisper.

"I-I promise…Jack", you reply before lowering your gaze.

The next few moments are floating by as your eyes gaze upon the scattered jewels and gold upon the bottom of the cave river.

"…Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…"

You snap out of your daze and only then realized you had a smile on your face. Jack slowly turned around and gazed at the gold treasure at the bottom of the cave floor. The boat had finally reached the rock shore."

"An' yer' completely obsessed with treasure." Jack added with a drawl.

"That's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure!" Will retorted as he stepped out of the boat and onto the rocks. Jack followed suit, and you find that the small boat is now rockier than before as you hasten to take a step onto the slippery rocks. A hand grasps yours and you step up onto the rocks and gaze wondrously into the warm eyes.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate", Jack's murmured with a small smile.

Sneaking up on a hidden gap to watch the ceremony, you can't help but feel worried. You sit quietly and gaze at the rugged pirates and finally your gaze lands upon Elizabeth at the top of the treasure mound. The man standing next to her, his face grim, his eyes yellowed with anger and his stature of a man of utter evil.

Barbossa.

"Punished we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crime," his voice was laced with resentfulness as he indicated to the chest next to him, "here it is …the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned…save for this!" Barbossa pointed at the gold chain and charm on Elizabeth's neck.

There was silence between the three of you until Will had suddenly lurched forward and knocked a few coins down the rocky ledge.

"Jack!" He hissed as Jack hastily grabbed his shirt and wrenched him back down.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment", Jack muttered as he started to walk around to another part of the cave entrance.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will snarled.

You quirk an eyebrow curiously at the sudden out burst. Jack's eyes widened in offence and he spun on heel to be front Will. Stepping up to him, Jack began to annoyingly state in his face:

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here… and try not to do anything stupid." You note that the last few words were exaggerated with his ever-moving hands. He quickly spins around and points at you.

"Love, stay - "

You object instantly, "I think I better come with you." Before he can open his mouth and state various situations that could cause strife, you've snapped your hand over his mouth and stared fervently at him, "Now!"

Sighing, his hand clasps yours and you follow him into another entrance. You both peer over the edge to witness Barbossa continuing to talk.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted…eat a whole bushel of apples", he sneers at Elizabeth before ripping the medallion from her neck and roughly shoving it into her open palm.

Cutting her hand, he shut her palm tightly and let her drop the blood-covered medallion into the chest.

Each and every pirate stood at shoulder width, awaiting their curse to rise from their bodies. A moment passes, and a pirate stares confusingly around him.

"I don't feel no different", he says with confusion.

"How do we tell?" another asks.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and took out his pistol. Without any care, he aimed and shot the last man who had spoken. The pirate frowned and looked up at Barbossa.

"Your not dead!" One of the men exclaimed.

"No," he said relieved then glared up at Barbossa, "He shot me!"

"It didn't work. The curse it still upon us!" Another pirate bellowed with anger. Barbossa viciously grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and shook her.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" barked Barbossa to Elizabeth. She sneered and Barbossa backhanded her, sending her tumbling down the back of the treasure mound.

You watch for a few minutes longer until they mentioned Elizabeth again.

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case!" screeches one of the dark pirates. A cheer rose out of the crowd and Barbossa went to look back at Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth! She's gone! _You start to panic and look around you. The pirates are all looking around now and heading in all directions and would surely find one of you within moments. Only then did you realise Jack had not made a single sound the entire time.

Turning on heel, you quickly hurry down the path you had gone through and almost trip over the unconscious form of Jack on the ground with an oar next to him.

You lean over Jack and try to wake him before the pirates see you, "Com' on! Get up! MY MOTHER IS COMING INTO THE ROOM!" You bellow into his ear. Jack shot up, knocking you backwards and landing at someone's feet.

"You! You're suppose to be dead!" A voice says in pure bewilderment.

Looking upwards, you find that you're at the feet of over a dozen sneering pirates.

"Am I not?" you hear Jack reply with uncertainty.

Your heaved onto your feet and held tightly by the arms as Jack puzzlingly inspected his body for any wounds, before dizzyingly turning and only running into more of his mutinous crew. Turning back towards the bewildered pirate, you watch as words struggle to come out of his mouth.

"Puhluley, puhlulehvoos, parleli, parsmi, pasley, parle, parle…" you watch Jack scratch his chin.

"Parley?" you randomly say, hoping that's the right word.

Jack turns to you and grins at your accomplishment, "Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

The rat haired pirate cocked his gun. "Parley? Down to the depths whatever muttonhead thought up parley!"

Jack stepped forward and pushed the gun down, "That would be the French."

Jack reaches out and pulls you free from the large man, and you find that your instantly clasping onto Jack's shirt as Barbossa approached.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" he hissed to Jack. Jack leaned against his oar and sneered at him.

"When ye' marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, ye' forgot one very important thing, mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack replied with utter most calm.

"Ah…and who are you?" he turns his attention to you. You take a sharp breath and take it from the top of your head.

"I'm his…um…strumpet?"

Jack stares at you with disbelief. Barbossa stares at you for a moment and you can't help but hate the approvingly sneer on his features as he eyes your entire body. He turns his attention back to Jack.

"Well Jack, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him."

You see all the men aim their weapons at you and Jack. Jack's hand had some how made it around your arm and he had a reassuring grip on you.

"The girls blood didn't work, did it?"

There was an undeniable sudden jolt as Barbossa came to a halt, mid step and an annoyed cringe formed upon his features.

You watch the pirates reluctantly lower their weapons. You gaze the crowd till you see Twigg again. He's grinning at you and you absentmindedly move closer to Jack.

"You know whose blood we need?"

Jack had a very mischievous grin on his face, "I know whose blood ye need…"


	6. Chapter 6

-

Stuck on a rowboat with lust filled men staring at you, wasn't the best thing. Noting, you instantly recognise many of the men from just various glimpses. Pintel and Ragetti were also scanning you. Twigg was directly in front of you and his eyes kept wandering.

Growling, you snap, "Keep your eyes to yourself, filth!"

"What're you gunna do 'bout it, ay?" Twigg replied, shuffling closer.

Leaning back, you find that you've backed up into another pirate, equally threatening and just as determined to rip your clothing off. Yelping and staggering onto your feet, you find that there is a chorus of warnings to plant your backside back onto the bench, but deciding you didn't want to be any where near the filth, you stumble back and land into the chilling water.

Eyes opening in salty water, your skin is suddenly stinging from the coldness and you squint, seeing that several largely sized shadows below the water are moving towards you and fast. Before a scream can erupt from your stinging throat, a hand had tightly grabbed around your wrist and in one swift movement, pulled you from the water and your wrenched into the small boat once more.

"Master Twigg! Did I not say, stay away from the girl!"

Barely thinking and shivering ferociously, you curl back into the form holding you. The warm body made no notion of moving, but tightly wrapped a protective arm around your waist.

"Aye, Capt'n, but she cheeked me!"

"You're a bloody ass hole!" you bark through chattering teeth, before burying your face deeper into the chest of sweet scents of spices, rum and ocean.

"I think it best if we leave the lass to herself, Master Twigg", Jack's voice rumbles through his chest and into your ear.

-

You feel slightly light headed and your stomach growls demands at you as you sit silently, Jack's coat wrapped around you and your eyes darting around the Captain's Cabin.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa raised an eyebrow to Jack.

Jack looked dumbfounded then replied. "No. I expect to leave ye' standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship an' then I'll shout the name back to ye'. Savvy?"

You stood up and walked over to the bowl of apples. Looking from Barbossa then to the apples, you let your stomach over mind. Taking one apple, you sit back in your place and watch Jack stroll to the apples.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need", Barbossa replied with uncertainty.

Jack grinned and picked up a few green apples. Several he slipped into his pocket and one he took a bite out of.

"Of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking ye' because in fact, if ye' hadn't betrayed me an' left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as ye'."

A frown seemingly graces your features as you listen intently upon the conversation. Overall, you had a genuine knowledge of Jack's traitorous crew, the mutiny, the lies and deceit, but you still had much to learn.

You cringe when the monkey screeched.

"Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack added with an amused grin before chewing happily into his apple. The door suddenly flung open, and the ground shaking steps of Bo' sun entering the room.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

Jack lowered his feet from the table, grabbing your hand and tagging you along behind him, "This ain't the end yet!"

Suddenly pulling your hand free and telling Jack you can walk up a set of stairs yourself without assistance, you lean against the railing while Jack hurriedly stepped in front of Barbossa's looking glass.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"

Barbossa lowered his looking glass and almost gazed sadly at Jack, "Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl," a frown formed on Jack's face as Barbossa continued, "People are easy to search when they're dead."

Also feeling the sudden change in atmosphere, Jack was snatched of his apple, roughly grabbed and dragged down the stairs, you also being tugged along and brought to the brig.

Yelping as you're thrown forward and into the ankle deep water, you almost swear like there's no tomorrow, but think better of it.

"There appears to be a leak!" Jack exclaimed after the disappearing Bo' sun.

"No shit, Jack," you mutter under your breath while stand up and trying to sweep the dripping water from your clothing, "What are we going to do now?"

Before you know it, Jack is now standing in front of you, mischievous smile plastered on his attractive face, "I can think of a few things, to say so."

You can't help but stare at the look upon his face.

"Jack, this is no time - "

A strangled scream comes from you as you're suddenly thrown forwards by Jack's weight, your body completely in water as he covered your face, just like backing Port Royal. A moment passed before the sound of smashing wood shot through above you. Jack was up and staring at the gaping hole across from the both of you. An expression of complete annoyance, irritation and possibly fear for the ship emitted from the pirates' face.

"Stop blowing 'oles in me ship!" Jack bellowed. A moment of silence passed while he scooped up what looked to be Gibbs' small pouch of rum.

Pulling yourself together, your eye catches something. That something just so happens to be the large gaping hole the cannon just so happened to produce while shooting right through the cell door and lock.

"Jack…" You tap him on the shoulder then point to the cell door, "Let's go!"

-

You trail behind; dodging stray bullets and anything else that coincidently tumbles towards you, excluding the sea legged walk of Jack. "Com' on lass", he whispered and stepped up to the starboard side.

Blinking, you side step out of the way as a pirate came swinging towards you. Grabbing the rope effortlessly, Jack looked slightly disbelieved, "Thanks very much."

You step up to grab the rope aswell, "You know Jack, this is one hell of a adven-", someone taps you on the shoulder. You slowly turn around and it's the pirate that gave Jack the rope. He has long dirty blonde hair in dreadlocks and no teeth.

"'Ello missy! Yer lookin - "

There wasn't a moment wasted as your fist came flying up, smacking straight into the pirates nose with a loud snapping noise. You rub your knuckles and turn back to Jack, who's eyes a wide with astonishment. "Well - he wasn't really my type", you manage to say.

"Feisty, ay?" Jack says with a wink.

Landing upon the deck of the Interceptor, you're urgently pushed to hide behind the barrier of the ship. A surprisingly shout draws your attention to Gibbs, "Jack!"

Without any hesitation, Jack handed the pouch back to him, "Bloody empty!"

You hear another scream, but this time from a girl. Cringing as Elizabeth smacked a pirate in the face with the end of her gun, and readying to hit another, the pirate raised his weapon to her. Just as he was about to bring his sword down on her, Jack grabbed his arm, "That's not very nice - " Jack began with a wave of a finger and with that, Elizabeth took the chance to knock the pirate over board before Jack hurried her behind the safety, "Where's the medallion?"

Elizabeth's eyes became stern and she lifted her hand to slap him, "Wretch!" Jack caught her wrist and noticed the bandage around her hand, "Ah, where's dear William?"

Elizabeth's eyes turned to fear and darted to the grate on the deck. The main mast had fallen onto it and she could see Will's face.

"Will…" the words just escaped her lips before she bellowed, "Will!"

"Elizabeth!"

Jack's eyes darted to the small monkey running along the fall mast, medallion in hand, "Monkey!".

Before you could stop him, he threw himself forward and crawled after the monkey.

"Oh god!" you mutter and find your feet already running towards him. The monkey jumped up onto someone just before Jack could grab the medallion. Looking down at you and Jack is the placid expression of Hector Barbossa.

"Why thank you, Jack", Barbossa says, his voice emotionless.

Jack smiles nervously, "You're welcome."

Barbossa fiddled with the medallion in his fingers, "Not you. We named the monkey Jack - " The monkey gave a cheesy grin.

You glare daggers as his eyes land on you, "Nice to have you back, missy!"

You raise an eyebrow at him before he turned away, "The pleasure is all yours."

"Gents, our hope is restored!" he bellowed. The crew erupted in cheers. Your grabbed roughly and made to stand next to Jack as the rest of the crew roped Mr Gibbs and the others.

"Jack…" you whisper in a worried tone. In response, you feel his index finger curl around your wrist and gently assure that everything will be fine.

Standing silently, you both watch as the roping was done, and Pintel began his threats. "If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters!"

Without warning, Elizabeth pushed Pintel, ducked under the rope and ran towards the edge of the ship; the word escaping her mouth, "Will!"

The Interceptor blew up with a loud explosion, making Elizabeth come to a halt. Wood pieces and chips went flying everywhere. Her eyes became dark and she threw herself at Barbossa, You godless savage!"

Easily clenching her wrists tightly, he gave a sickly form smile into her solemn face, "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour!"

Screams came from her as she was thrown into the crews grasp, the men touching and feeling her skin, hair and what ever else their grubby hands could reach.

"Wha' 'bout this one, Cap'n?" you hear a disgruntled voice say. Frowning, you instantly realise it to be the perverted pirate who had been on your back almost instantly since he had seen you.

Before any insults, commands, insinuations and threats could be announced, a voice presuming to be dead broke through.

"Barbossa!"

Gasping, Will stood on the star board side, his clothes wet from the ocean and his face stern, gun in hand.

"Will…" Elizabeth gasped.

"She goes free!" barked Will and pointed to Elizabeth. A frown forms on your face, and you note Jack making small signals towards himself.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die", replied Barbossa with a smug smile.

Jack had pulled his hands together almost in a silent prayer, the words being: "Don't do anything stupid."

"You can't," Will began, taking a step forward and cocking the pistol and pointing it at his throat, "But I can!"

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, "Like that…"

"Who are you?"

Jack pulled himself away from the pirates, hurryingly stopping in front of Barbossa, "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed - "

"Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch", you add with a wink. Seeing that no response was coming your way, you mumble a few indigestible words and lower your head.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins", Will announced, the gun still aimed dangerously below his mouth.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!"

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker", Will demanded, his voice laced with truth.

"Name your terms Mr Turner", growled Barbossa.

"Elizabeth goes free", Will replied quickly.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

You look at Jack and see him trying to get Will's attention. You start to do the same thing, only more exaggerating.

Noticing, Will adds, "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed. And Jack's lass - " you feel a blush creep up your cheeks, and see Jack's grinning, "She's to go free too!"

Barbossa let out a rotted grin, "Agreed."

Seconds later, your grabbed again and pushed forward with Elizabeth towards the plank. The ship neared an island only a few hundred metres away.

You take a sharp breath and look at her. "Well," you say, "I guess you'll be going first."

"Com' on! Walk the plank!" screeches one of the pirates.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" hissed Will as two burly looking men dragged him.

Barbossa spun around and growled, "Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free," an amused, insane glower came from Barbossa, "It was you who failed to specify when or where!" He turned back to Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!"

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go", Barbossa sneered at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ripped the dress off, her eyes dark with anger as she threw the garment into him, "It goes with your black heart!"

"Oh, its still warm", joked Barbossa and threw the dress to his crew members.

"Off you go! Com'on!"

"Too long!" Barked Bo' sun and kicked the plank. Elizabeth lost her balance and fell. Peering over, you see Elizabeth rise out of the water gasping for air.

Feeling the silence set in, slowly turning; you find that all eyes are bound upon you now. "Quite lovely you are," says Barbossa. You glare at him. "Pity, you don't owe me a dress."

Stepping right up to his dirtied face, you snigger, "Even if I did, I wouldn't give it back!" With that, you jumped off and dived into the water.

Coming up instantly, you see Jack peering down, his face lined with concern. Nodding your safety to him, you begin to swim towards the island.

You pull yourself up and start to wade to shore. The dull splashing behind you is assumingly Jack. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and sighs. Jack threw off his last rope bindings then looked back at the Pearl, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."


	7. Chapter 7

-

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?", asked Elizabeth as you both followed Jack across the shore. In this case, ignorance was bliss for Jack.

You decide to chip in, "So we can escape in the same way you did then?"

Turning on heel, his face set in an annoyed expression, "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone - ", he then turned to Elizabeth, "and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely," his hands made various movements in the air, "young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Without another word, spinning around and taking long strides away, Elizabeth marched after him, "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

You watch him knock on a few trees then take large steps. Annoyance starts to set into your system. Grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face you, you demand, "How did you escape last time?"

A moment of silence passes as he gazed curiously at your face before answering.

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" He confessed, "Last time-", he took another step then lifted up a large hatch covered with sand. "…The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business - " he lifted some bottles upwards then poked his head out and looked at Elizabeth, "Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

He climbed out with three bottles. Elizabeth was fuming, "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach - "

"Drinking rum?" You exclaim.

Standing right in your face, his eyes lowered to look at your slightly amused smile, a slight shimmy came from him as he stated, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Stepping aside, he handed a bottle of rum to each of you.

Elizabeth looks at the rum with disgust then at you. "I don't like rum one bit", she says after a while. You shwish yours a bit then go to say something, but Elizabeth has stopped moving and is now smiling.

"What?" you ask. She pulls you over and starts to whisper frantically in your ear.

You nod, and look from the rum in your hand to Jack sprawled out on the beach. You sigh and look back at the already prepared fire then at Elizabeth. She hands you her bottle and shoves you forward, "Go! Just get him distracted for the night!"

You stop and look at her with an annoyed smirk, "Come off it! Why would he drink with me if he didn't even like me enough to even talk like a normal human!"

She tilts her head and raises a thinly shaped eyebrow at you, "Jack likes you. You like Jack. There, it all fits."

You're shoved forward again and this time, Elizabeth didn't give you enough time to reply. You look up at the setting sun and walk over to Jack, whoses laying on his back and propped up on his elbows. His rum is almost empty.

"Looks like you need more", you say as you sit down and hand him Elizabeth's bottle.

He looks up at you and grins, "Nice of ya' to join me, love." You sit back and look at the bottle in your hands again. Jack had already drained half of his bottle within twenty minutes.

Finally he looked at you, "Never had rum before?" You shake your head. His eyes widen and he looks offended, "What? Never had rum! What are you?" You shrug at him and he sits himself up and takes the bottle out of your hands and opens it. "Look, I'm not drinking alone, love. Now, follow me," he sculled it quick from the bottle then swallowed. He blinked hard, hiccuped then handed the bottle back at you. You look at the bottle and notice nearly half is gone. "Now, your turn love", whispers Jack with a smile.

You look uncertain at it for a moment then take a deep breath, "Here goes nothing…" You take the stronge liquor fast. It burns your throat and you hand the bottle to Jack.

"W-well, it wasn't that bad", you mutter and try to get the taste out of your mouth. He laughs and takes another drink out of the bottle then hands it back to you.

"Well, ma'dear," he stood up a disappeared for a moment. He returned later with three more bottles. He sat down and handed you another, "More where that came from!"

Hours later, your dancing around the fire with Jack, screaming at the top of your lungs, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!"

Jack grabbed your arm and swinged you around. You laugh and stare at his seductive eyes. Playing fake drunk was fun. All you had to do was accidently drop rum when you danced. Jack did it a lot, but most of the alcohol had made it into his mouth surprisingly.

"I love this song!" Jack bellowed, before hiccuping, "Really bad eggs!" You couldn't help but laugh. He suddenly stopped, lost his balance and landed in the sand, "Woo." Falling back with him, you sit close and smile.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!"

Grinning, you add, "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

Jack nodded, then waved a hand in front of him, "Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean, the entire wo'ld," he tilted back slightly, trying to regain his balance, "Wherever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails; that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom…"

A small pang jolts up your body, and your not quite sure what it was. "Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," you say and lie your head on his shoulder, "Well, at least that's what Elizabeth would say. What I would say is," you look up at him and smile. "I wouldn't mind being stuck in on an island with a rougish pirate with handsome good looks."

He looked slightly surprised but quickly recovered, slowly slide his arm around you, "Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the…the scenery has definitely improved - "

You stopped and touched his cheek. Jack's eyes glazed over, and your not entirely sure what it is, but it's drawing you closer, "Love…" You bite the bottom of your lip then catch his lips with yours. It seemed to last forever and you slowly pull away smiling and raise your bottle to a toast, "To freedom…"

His tongue dances along your neck, and a small purr erupts from your mouth, "To the Black Pearl." You see Elizabeth slowly making her way over. It was now or never. Your bottles 'clinked' together. You only watched as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Elizabeth arrived and you followed her to the latch on the ground. "Well," she said after a while. "I must say, you surprised him."

You grin and sit down in one of the places Elizabeth had prepared for the two of you to sleep in, "I must say, I surprised myself too."

-

Elizabeth had made you get up early and help her pile everything and make another fire. "Tell me again," you say as you throw the bottle of rum into the pile, "Why are we doing this again?" She pushed a large crate in and replied, "The entire Royal Navy is looking for me and the signal should be thousands of feet high soon."

You look to the side and see Jack stiring and soon he's up and staring at you and Elizabeth as if you two are mad. Soon he's running over and flapping his arms around, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the RUM!"

Agreeing wasn't spose to be public, but it came out anyway, "I know, we could of kept a few bottles."

Elizabeth threw another crate in and the fire gave a loud explosion. "Yes the rums gone", she replied calmly.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack demanded an answer with a wave of his arms.

Elizabeth's calm stature disappeared instantly, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack stared wondrously at her, before asking again, "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth gave an annoyed huff and sat down in the sand, facing the horizon, "I know it must be terrible for you but just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

A frown set on your face as Jack stuck out his chest, cocked out his gun, and stared at her angrily. He then thought more of it, put the gun away and stalked off. You run after him.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you…" Jack mumbled before screaming, "Well it bloody is now!" You grab him by the shoulders and spin him around.

His eyes widen with annoyance, "And you! I don't under - "

You catch his lips again and quiet him. "I don't understand either", you whisper as you break away. Jack's face is unreadable until you hear a splashing noise. Both of you turn around and look towards the direction it is coming from. The Dauntless drifted out on the horizon and a small boat of naval officers were rowing towards the island. Jack sighed, "There'll be no living with Elizabeth after this…."

-

You sigh and want to sit down but your surrounded with redcoats, and the level of Elizabeth's voice was increasingly deafening. "But we've got to save Will!" yelled Elizabeth at her father.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death", you state in a soft voice while rubbing your temples.

"The boy's fate is regrettable but then so is his decision to engage in piracy!" he snapped back.

Elizabeth huffed and followed him up the stairs to the helm, still yelling, "To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!"

Jack pulled away from the redcoats and awkwardly said to Norrington, "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

_Wrong move, buddy…_

Norrington looked disgusted, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

Jack backed away, looking disgruntled. Elizabeth spoke again, with slight hesitation.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me…as a wedding gift."

Opening your eyes and ignoring the throbbing in your head, you gaze surprisingly at her. The look in her eyes was telling a different story to what she was saying. And you were the only one who noticed.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" He father asked in a suppressed voice.

"Yes…I am." Elizabeth's tone was small, uncertain.

Jack finally couldn't stay quiet, and threw his arms in the air and also causing you to jump, "A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!"

Norrington shot him a stare and Jack cautiously put his arms out, "I know…clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack slowly lowered his arms and quirked an eye brow, "Inescapably clear…"


	8. Chapter 8

-

The night climbed the sky like a monkey and soon the moon was high. Navel officers and Norrington had rowed out in small boats to the entrace of Muerta and waited in the silent night. Jack and you sat behind Norrington, Mullroy and Murtogg. Just as well, Jack had started another argument with Norrington.

"…I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the cave could turn to an ambush."

Jack snickered and retorted, "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in to convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, aye?"

He moved up front and put his arm on Norrington's shoulder and asked, "What do you have to lose?"

Norrington pushed his arm off and replied, "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

Jack ignored the comment, "Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore…"

Norrington nodded and sent several men back to the Dauntless, moved into a separate boat, leaving you and Jack in one. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of…" you muse as you understood what Norrington had meant as Jack rowed into the cave.

Jack helped you out of the boat and back onto the familiar rocks. "So, what sort of entrance this time?" you ask as he peers over the edge to see what was happening.

Will was being pulled up the large hill of treasure to the chest. "No need for a grand one, love", he replied, taking your hand and simple walking into the crowd of pirates.

"Beg your pardon…" Jack says as he pushes past Twigg. Twigg looked dumbfounded and looked from Jack to you, with a large grin.

"Nice ter 'ave - "

"Not now!" You snap.

Barbossa had started and was ready to slit Will's throat, "Begun by blood…"

"Excuse me…" you say as you push past Bo' sun. Immediately, he put a hand on both yours and Jacks shoulder to stop you walking.

"…by blood un –"

Will's head shot up and he saw Jack, "Jack!"

"S' not possible", Barbossa muttered, shock and annoyance in his tone.

"Not probable", corrected Jack.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will straight after Jack finished.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman", Jack said then clapped his hands together in conclusion.

"Shut up! You're next!" barked Barbossa and leaned in to slit Will's throat again.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do", replied Barbossa in a dull voice.

"Your funeral", you added with a shrug.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Rolling his yellow eyes, Barbossa removed the knife from Wills throat.

"Well, because -" Jack went to take a step but was roughly pushed back by Bo' sun. Jack, annoyed, slapped his hand off and walked forward, continuing, "…Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore…waiting for you."

Barbossa's crew erupted in whispers and talking. Jack continued.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless; they do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt; there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa still kept a hard stand, "I s'pose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?"

Jack stopped in front of Barbossa an shook his head, "No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse… until the opportune moment. For instance," he leaned down to the open chest and picked up several coins with his gloved hand.

"After you've killed Norrington's men - ", he slowly threw each coin in, "Every… last… one."

You watch him stretch his fingers on his gloved hand and see something gold slide into the gap in the glove. Will had noticed this as well. Both of you exchanged glances; telling each other to play along.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name", hissed Will.

Jack turned to Will, "Yeah."

You pull yourself into a frenzy of anger and try to pull away from Bo' sun in an exaggerating way. "Jack! You sick, lying bastard!"

Barbossa's eyes land on you, "An' wha' 'bout tha' lass?"

Jack looked at you with a grin, "She'll be me slave and of cause," he winked, "I'll share."

You look disgusted at him, this time remnants of real anger in your voice, "You -" you lunged forward but Bo' sun is holding you now. "Bastard…" you hiss as you try to pry yourself away.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder", demanded Barbossa.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five!" Jack said, his voice slightly louder, "and I'll buy you the hat, a really big one…Commodore", Jack replied in a sly tone.

"We have an accord!" Barbossa said and shook hands with Jack.

Jack, seeming satisfied, forgot his place and turned to the crew, "All hand's to the boats!", he noticed Barbossa looking at him annoyingly, "Apologies, you give the orders."

"Gents! Take a walk."

-

You watch Jack exaimine a gold statue of a lady from your place next to a pirate throwing pebbles into the water. Barbossa spoke, "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. It turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

You shoot a glance to Will. He's standing in the moonlight and nudging his head to the right. You look to your side and see a small sharp dagger. Leaning back, you start to rub your bindings against it until there is only a few remanets of rope supporting around your wrists. Slyly slipping the dagger into your hand, you pretend that your still uncomfortable with your arms tied behind your back.

Jack threw the statue back into the pile and strolled down the hill and behind the pirate throwing pebbles, his walk sashaying all the while, "Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest... Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly", he stopped for a split second and watched the striken look on Barbossa's face.

"Stupid", he added before wrenching the sword from the unsuspecting pirates sheath, kicked him into the water and threw the sword to Will.

You move away from the water, and hold up the dagger just in time to block the pirate's sword attack. Will turned around at the right time as well, so his opponent cut through his binds and their fight began.

The pirate looked surprised and glanced from your dagger then to you. A wicked smile formed on his face, "A dagger? Tha' won' save yer!"

You smile sweetly at him, "It's not the size that matters!", and you pushed him with all your force until he fell back onto a sharp-ended rock. It went through his chest and left him in an akward position so he wasn't able to get back up.

"It's the way you use it!" you add with satisfaction and turn to see Jack fighting Barbossa.

Stepping aside, and letting the pirate fall helplessly onto the impaled pirate, you can't help but wonder how these men had even thought of taken a career choice in piracy?

Dodging another attack, you lung forward and stumble into the water. Ducking as the sword came tumbling down towards your body, you grabbed a hand full of mud, shot back up and threw it into the pirates face. You pull yourself out of the water and away from the stumbling pirate. Looking up, you witness Jack plunge his sword into Barbossa's front and a pang of anxiety shoots through your body.

Barbossa stumbled back slightly, yet a bored expression graced his features. Instead, he rolled his eyes and in one fluid motion ripped thee sword from his gut and impaled Jack.

Everything has become silent, your stomach clenches and your voice hoarse. "No", you whisper.

Jack staggered backwards into the shimmering light of the moon, and you take a sharp intake of air. His body had washed over into the deathly form of decaying living flesh.

The medallion!

"That's interesting", he mused at the ultimately confused and bewildered Barbossa as he put the two and two together. He slipped the medallion from his tattered gloved remains of a hand and let the coin flip over his bony fingers with a cheesy grin, "Couldn't resist, mate."

You find yourself back in battle as the pirate with mud-ridden eyes is now lunging towards you. Ducking, dodging and diverting, you stumble to the ground and he leers down at you. Gasping as his sword came down towards your sprawled form, you throw yourself between the gaps of his legs and kick at the back of his knees, causing him to stumble forward and onto the already occupied sharpened rock.

You almost give a sad expression.

Almost.

A yelp almost escapes you as Jack came flailing past, arms flapping as a hurried "Sorry!" comes from him as he continued to run from the charging Barbossa.

Gasping, you witness Jack almost falter, but quickly throws Barbossa down on a rock slab. There seemingly was a moment of rest between the two men.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa queried in a bland and tiresome tone, "will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?"

Jack lowered his sword for a brief moment and shrugged, "Or you could surrender."

"'Ello, poppet!"

Turning slowly, you find impaled pirate number three staring menacingly at your form. There is a gaping hole through his middle and you can see through the other two pirates struggling to release themselves from the large splinter. Looking at your dagger, you come to terms that it won't help and decide to turn on heel and leg it in the other direction.

Finally, you hide behind a cave wall and gasp for breath. Chest stinging and clothes drenched, your brain worked quickly as you noted the gold statue Jack had been observing.

"Come out pop -" THUD.

You drop the heavy ornament next to the unconscious pirate and quickly head towards Will. A pirate had dislodged Will's weapon and was about to run him through.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain", he growled.

"You like pain?"

A large golden pole swung upwards, knocking the pirate backwards.

"Try wearing a corset!" Elizabeth snapped. You can't help but feel relieved that Elizabeth was safe and Will and yourself now had someone else to help you fight off the pirates. Greeting her quickly, you all become quiet while watching Jack continue his on going battle, fully fleshed or not.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked in a puzzled voice.

"At the moment?" Will replied, equally puzzled.

Hearing the triumphant noises behind you, you turn to see the almost all the pirates, wholesome or not, approaching. Elizabeth and Will stared shockingly at the three pirates missing vital parts of their bodies.

"What happened to them?" She exclaimed while slowly backing up.

"They got in my way," skirting your eyes over the ground, you find something useful. Moving together, all three of you shove the pirates forward into the moonlight.

Both Elizabeth and Will plunged the pool into the three pirates. They let out an agitated howl as they tried to pry themselves free. Ripping the pin from the explosive, you shoved the weapon into the middle ribcage of the pirate and Elizabeth and Will shoved the three of them back into the shadows.

Grabbing around his form, trying to pull the explosive away, the pirate looked nervously at the three of you.

"No fair!" He whimpered before the three pirates exploded. Running away from the parts, you begin to drag Will towards the chest.

"You have to finish this!" You yell before turning the other direction and yelling, "Jack!"

Realising what is about to happen, Jack struck Barbossa, knocking him over and giving Jack a split second to cut his hand, let a small amount of blood pour onto the medallion before throwing it upwards towards Will.

Smiling, you feel the warmth of relief shoot through you but are suddenly through back into peril as the sound of a gun being cocked rings in your ears. Barbossa was pointing his pistol directly at your chest.

An echoing bang shot throughout the entire cave, and you jump. Your body is shaking immensely, but you do not fall. There is no pain.

It was not Barbossa who had fired the shot, but Jack who had fired a bullet directly into the heart of his mutinous first mate. Your hands are shaking as your watch the darkening expression of Jack and the wafting smoke around his lifted arm.

Barbossa gave a bored sigh, "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot."

Jack's arm was still upright, his glare harder than ever upon the yellow eyes of his enemy.

"He didn't waste it." Will said from the mound, his arm held above the open chest and his fingers opening and releasing the two bloodied medallions.

They had been returned.

Lowering his weapon, true disbelief has finally _shot_ through Barbossa. His eyes became glazed over as he stared at Jack, "I feel…cold."

-


	9. Chapter 9

-

Sitting your sore body down, you absentmindedly caressed your aching hands. Looking up, you can't help but smile as you watch Jack rummage through _his_ treasure, collecting and adding various ornaments and accessories onto himself. Smiling softly, you watch as he sashayed his way towards your direction and took a seat beside you. There's a loud clanking noise as he released his cluttered arms at his feet and gave a content sigh.

"I see you have your obsession with treasure quenched", you murmur in a tired voice while glancing at the crown upon his head and the various jewels cluttering his wrists and fingers. Giving you an unusual smile, you watch curiously as he slipped a beautifully crafted ring from his third finger. Gently taking your hand, you feel the warm metal coil around your middle finger. A small gasp comes from you as you eye the sparrow taking flight just above the red jewel.

You flutter your eyes upwards and find Jack's deep eyes staring lovingly into yours, his hand rising to brush against your cheek. Blushing, you feel his lips brush lightly against yours.

"Now my obsession is quenched", he murmurs against you before you hungrily catch his lips in a fiery kiss.

-

Resting for a moment while contently watching Jack examine a unique looking bowl, you notice that Elizabeth had sudden walked away from Will. Creasing your brow in wonder, you heave yourself up and follow Jack towards Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it", Jack mumbled in a sincere tone before rearranging himself so he did not drop any of his valuables. You catch a few necklaces before they can hit the ground and gaze sadly at Will.

"Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

-

Your heart drops. The look on Jack's face is completely unreadable, but you know that even the gold and silver in his arms can't make him feel better with what realisation that had just set in.

The Black Pearl was gone.

"I'm sorry, Jack", Elizabeth whispered.

Jack took a deep breath, "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

-

Shaking ferociously, you feel your insides churning from not just the constricting corset but also the unsettling feeling of knowing Jack was about to have a short drop and stop. Chewing your lip, the drums had begun.

Fanning yourself almost hurriedly, you catch his eyes for a moment and Jack wiggles his eyebrows at you. You can help but feel almost angry at him for being so careless and to not fear for his own life!

The Official began the event. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

Catching Jack's frustration of titles, you can almost hear him muttering the correction. Your stomach is rumbling in protest and discomfort. A cool palm rests on your shoulder.

"…For your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong", Elizabeth whispered, her voice soft and sorrowful, but her eyes dark and furious. You look away, determined that your mere stare would save Jack's life.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," he father intervened, "as are we all."

Letting out a growl, you throw your fan down and frantically wave your arms at him, "Who cares about the law! This man deserves a rightful trial!"

Governor Swann looks utterly horrified at your sudden exclamation. Breathing deeply, you try to settle the nerves that wrestled with one another, and turn your attention back to Jack.

"…Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

You frown as Jack beamed happily on the last statement.

"…Sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Almost gasping from fear, you go to rush forward, but stop as a neatly dressed man with an extravagant hat is looking up at the four of you.

Addressing each of you in a polite tone, you note the stern expression on Will's face, which suddenly vanished while landing upon Elizabeth. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you…I love you."

You begin to wonder whether the Governor has any other facial expression than 'Oh my God.'

Wringing your hands together, you follow Will into the crowd as he pummelled his way through the mass of bystanders.

Looking back at Elizabeth, you rest the back of your hand on your forehead, indicating a fainting gesture. Realisation set in, and she immediately stumbled backwards, "Can't breathe!"

"Move!" You bellow and shove a man out of the way. As if time had been brought down into a slow speed, you feel your breath catch in your throat as the hatch fell back. Will had lifted his sword and thrown it into the wooden panels below. You feel the world catch up to you as Jack's feet hit the thin metal.

Wrenching a sword from a red coat, you dash forward onto the hanging podium and hurry to cut the noose.

"Ello, love!" Jack said in a strangled voice while swinging from side to side. Ducking just as the hang mans axe came swinging in your direction, it slices through the noose, sending Jack to the ground, and catches the material of your dress.

Yelping as you almost clambered into the noose pole, you find that your puffy dress is nailed tightly to the wood. Trying to pry yourself free, you duck another strike from the hangman, causing him to stumble forward. As if it came naturally to you, your knee comes flying upwards, crunching right into his bits between the legs.

Howling in pain, he stumbled back, and Will carelessly pushed him off the podium. Trying to free yourself once more, you yell in frustration and pull with all your might. Falling backwards, your left with only half of your skirts and in Jack's arms.

Grin upon his features, he eyes your legs and asks, "Fall from heaven, angel?"

You let out a small laugh before he let's you onto your feet and your rushing forward with Jack and Will. Standing between Jack and Will, you hear them pull the rope and a clutter of bodies thump against the rock pillar. Before you can look around to peer at the forms, your grabbed and hurriedly dragged behind Jack. Unfortunately, the three of you don't get further than a few steps.

You eye the red coats and ring of swords pointed at Will, Jack and yourself. Norrington approached, his face grim as he glared at Will, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt but not from you."

Hurrying behind him was Elizabeth and Governor Swann.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him?" The Governor's eyes landed upon Jack, who protectively stood in front of you, "he's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will retorted, "if all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington sneered.

"It's right here," Will's voice was lined with dry sarcasm, "between you and Jack."

There was a brief moment of silence before Elizabeth rushed forward, and took Will's hand in hers, "As is mine!"

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!"

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked, his face glum and lined with brief sadness.

"It is", she replied.

Smiling mischievously, you pinch Jack's backside and nudge upwards. There sitting on the flag, was the brilliantly coloured parrot. Jack, putting the naught thoughts behind, began his leaving, "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" He rushed forward, up in Governor Swann's face, "spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?"

He turned to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack gave a golden tooth smile to Elizabeth, "Look after the whelp, ay!"

Finally, he turned to his good friend, "Will," a brief moment of thought before - "nice hat."

Following behind Jack, you feel his fingers in twine with yours as he leaped onto the fort's barrier. You follow suit as the red coats scurried forward.

"Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you –"

Grinning wildly, you throw yourself over the edge, pulling Jack with you. Landing in the water in a semi-perfect dive, you rise up and smile happily at Jack, "Jack, I think you should know something," you say as you wade in the water. He quirks an eye brow as you point outwards, "The Pearl is yours."

You gaze at his glittering smile before he catches you with a fevering kiss. Slowly pulling back and resting your face close to his, you let the words fall from your mouth:

"I think I love a pirate."

For a brief moment, you expect him to pull back, but surprisingly he draws you closer, "Love, I've been waiting to hear that ever since I met you", he whispers before pressing his lips to yours and whispering, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

-

"I think she's awaking!"

Gasping for air, you're blinded by light as your eyes flutter open. Coughing as someone gently rolled you onto your side, you note men in white shirts standing by a Paramedic car.

Eyes widening with fear, you rise up quickly and ignore the throbbing pain. Glancing wildly around you, you begin to mutter aimlessly, "No…not right…no…can't…."

Staggering to your feet, you find that your clad in your Victorian costume and by the docks which were made of metal.

"Miss, you must rest", one of the Paramedic's insist, but you push past him and begin to walk away and back into the main street.

You slowly force yourself to relax. Rushing up the street, you gasp at the store you had been searching for.

It wasn't there. Nothing but a run down shop. The windows were smashed, the door had graffiti on it and an old sign reading 'For lease' was on the front.

Hours pass by, and you can't quite remember how you managed to make it home or how you undressed yourself without help unlacing the corset. Restless sleeping drowns the rest of the day.

_This wasn't right. It can't be right. No. _

You were going home. If you couldn't find a reasonable explanation, you were leaving. Heaving your belongings into the taxi, you close the boot and enter the passenger seat. A short while passes, and once again you're back at the airport.

Heaving your bag up the escalator, the mass of people seems nothing but a dull buzz. Being in a daze, you rush into a young couple that stood by the rotating belt. From the corner of your eye, you see the young man's hair tied back and the young woman with beautiful brown and gold hair cascading down her back. "Sorry", you mutter and don't look back.

Joining the line the back of the line, you sigh for no reason while waiting for what seemed like hours. A short while later, a man approached, "Miss, I need to check your pass port."

You roll your eyes at him and give a cynical stare, "No! I'm not falling for that again! I'm - " Not even allowing you to finish your sentence, your thrown forward as your bag is ripped from your fingers and the man bolted into the mass mob of tourists.

"Hey! OI! Gimme back my bag, you fu - " you ram into a mans shoulder and gasp as your arm is pained. The man is now nearing the exit with your bag. You look up to see something remarkably peculiar.

Coming from nowhere, a regular sized man rammed hard into the thief, sending him backwards and onto the ground. You stare wondrously as the jean-clad stranger planted a rough punch into the thief's face before snatching your luggage from him.

Your stomach gives a powerful jolt as you continued to stare at the strangers back; his dark hair ruffled and roguish, his singlet hugging his well-toned and tanned body, the few tattoos upon his forearm and what looked like a small plat in his hair.

Finally nearing him, you begin to thank him, "Thank you so much! I swear, if I - "

Turning to face you, your fingers ungrasped your other bag and it falls by your feet, as you stood awestruck. That brilliantly tanned face, those perfectly structured cheekbones, the devilishly groomed moustache, those wonderfully kissable lips and those chocolate brown eyes lined with what could only be coal.

He catches you as your knees buckle under you, "Fall from heaven, angel?"

A sudden warmth washes your whole body that you can't explain as you throw yourself onto him, almost knocking him backwards as you catch his lips. Your mind is swimming, your heart thumping as you swoon over those soft lips that teased you…

Pulling back, you take in a deep breath, smelling that luminous scent of rum, sea and spices. Blinking back tears of happiness, you smile, "I thought I would never see you again. I thought it was all a dream, nothing but a fairy tale story without a happy ending," he kisses your cheeks before gazing lovingly into your eyes as you continue, "All fairy tale stories are 'spose to have happy endings!"

Jack brushes your cheek softly and began to murmur softly, "There was once a tale, that a infamous pirate was on a quest to get his ship back. He was with a young blacksmith who was also after his bonny lass."

"On his quest, he was with a adventurous woman, who he fell in love with. They managed to get the ship back, but something terrible happened. Just as they made another escape, his lass was taken away from him, just after they had declared their love", he said in a rumbling voice with what looked like fear of loosing you again.

Smiling warmly at him, you run your fingers over his face, reassuring yourself he is real, "I never knew you were the romantic type!"

"Love, I'm the biggest romantic to ever walk this world more than once!" He wriggled his brow mischievously.

"How did you -?" You begin but find that he has taken command of your mouth and your thrown into bliss for a brief moment.

-

Walking towards the exit, you can feel Jack's finger running up and down your wrist, sending shivers throughout your body. Looking up at him, you smile and feel wonderful when he winks in turn.

The sunlight hits your skin, and you admire the gorgeous setting sun over the beach. Jack indicates towards a taxi, and you look over. Smiling happily, Elizabeth waved and gave a quick grin before slipping into the back seat. Will beamed warmly at you and Jack, giving a silent nod before also disappearing into the yellow vehicle.

Also smiling as the two of you began the walk down to the beach, you ask, "Jack, how did you get here?"

Pulling you into his arms, Jack pressed his lips to yours.

"Love, that's another tale waiting to be told…"


End file.
